


Eye of The Beholder

by KupaKreepa



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupaKreepa/pseuds/KupaKreepa
Summary: After losing all she holds dear, a young woman seeks refuge with what you would normally call a monster. With no one left as family, the monster take her in and is seemingly more human than most may think by appearance.
Kudos: 3





	1. A Tragic Beginning

As the tall trees sway in the dark and dreary forest, a young girl makes her way down a forgotten moonlit path with only her wits and a letter addressed to her. As she continues down her path, she looks at her letter, reading over it one more time. "Our dear child, if you're reading this, that means something inevitably happened to us. We hope you are doing well and we miss you so much. Love-" The bottom of the letter is smudged. The young girl sighs as she was the cause of the smudge due to her tears. Underneath the first letter, is a map and on it is her current destination and a third paper with seemingly gibberish on it. She stares at the map before sighing again and looking up at the dark sky. Her dark skin becoming a backdrop for her icy blue eyes. She stares at the moon and the moon seems to stare back at her and the night almost seems peaceful but she hears a twig snap close to her.

She whips around quickly only for her eyes to see nothing but darkness. But that was.....strange. Even if it was dark, she should be able to see something but this darkness was....flat...and infinite. As she examines the darkness in front of her, it starts to shift and an eye appears, staring right through her. She feels a chill run up her spine as the giant eye looks through her. The large ring of colour that was this eyes' iris looked as if it could be spinning or somehow always changing. The more and more she stared, the more and more she felt drawn into it until a crack appears. She blinks, taken a back at what she was seeing. The crack in the eye started in the pupil and got bigger on either side, until a large open crack is what awaited her, that was even darker than the darkness that she saw before. She tries to look away but can't, her feet are rooted in place and her breathing seems to get shallow, a strong grip slowly envelopes her, squeezing her and dragging to, what she can now see is, a gaping maw. As she looks deeper into this "mouth" she can see a slimy tongue slowly start to uncoil. The girl clutches her letter in her hand and then closes her eyes as she calms herself. She knew with her tragic life and unfortunate incidents, that fate as weird and as unfortunate as this, would be her demise. As she comes to this thought, her body relaxes itself and she opens her icy dull eyes as she continues to be dragged to the mouth of darkness with a look of defeat on her face. As the tongue reaches up and licks her face, it suddenly recoils and a piercing noise fills the air. 

F̶̸̷̺̹̼̪͙̘͚͉̜̜̞̓̐̈́̃͌̏̉̎ͯͨ͡ͅṹ̸̴̪̺̙̥̜͇̲̰̦̞̻̔ͤ̈́ͤ̾̍ͨͦͨ̇͐ͩ̂̃̔͜c̆̂ͫ̂́̅̈̔̂̂ͦ͏͏̺̻̣̙̟̬̫̜̩͍͎̮̗̜̲͢k̢̟̻͙̂̐̉̔̂̄͐̍͗ͨ͌ͣ̈́̈͑͜͞͞ͅi̛̘̣̳̮̖̙̪̩͚̠̠̞͕̯͔̩̪͌̈́̑ͥͪ̊͌̒ͧ̅̏̾ͧ͠͝ͅņ͔̙̺̘̯͖̦̦̫̺̃̄͒̓̚̚̚̕͞ͅg̵̢̢͔̲̪̟̭̝̠̲̲͐͐͋ͨ͊ͯ̍̋̌̑̂ͮ͜͠ ̶́͗ͬ̄͛͂͏̸͞҉̤͚̘̼̺̻a̶̡͊́͐̎̂ͬ̋ͦ̎͏̶̟̫͓͚̦͓̫̭̲̲͕͓̟̻͍͞ą͍͙̥͉͖̘̟͇̦̞̻̯̹͍̰̦ͩ̽ͮ̓ͤ̑̿̚͢͡â̶̵̢̺͓͙̯̤̱̫̪̦͙̓ͯ͐́̑͐̏̅͗̊̾̋̉̎͘͘ą̧͇̺͕̗̙̗͇͚͖̟͚̠̺̲͈͎͒̉̾̊̏̊ͣ̉̈ͅȃ̶̈ͫ͗̓̈́̈̃̐̍̓́̍̉ͧ͏҉̷͉̣̺̰̰̳͖̱ḁ͚͚̳̹͓̫͈̹̰̤͖͔̯ͪ̌ͥ̆ͨ͌͂̋̎͑͌̌̾̒̑̈́͞͝h̢͙̙͓͈̫̫͉̤̣ͯ̀ͯ̅̓̍͜ ̲͔̜̫̘̼̲̺̞̤͍̺͙̳̱̖̱ͦ͌͗͆̈̄͒̀͗̍ͩͣ͢͡D̳̲͔͇̖̮̭̥͊ͭ̎̽͗̓ͥ͌ͩͩ̏ͤͬ͟͞͞ͅĮ̷̏ͩͨ̀ͥͪͧͮͩ͑͂̔̒̈́ͣ̃̂̇͌͘͝҉̞̳͚̜̣̙̖̱̲̗̖̹̱̠̹Ș̸͍̠̬ͬ̀̾̑ͧ͡G̾ͪͤ̿́̇̋҉̴̴̟̭͍̟̖̘̪̣̘̥̙̘̰̱͇Ų̴̛͇̯̣͖̲̰̹̱̝̑ͨͧ̽̍͒̽ͤ̊̚͜͞S̵̢̡̧̛̱͔͍̥͙̗̬̯̥̺̤̠̯̉̋̔ͫͩͫ̋ͅṪ̬͖͓̘͍͖͈̥̟̻̙̻̤̜͚̰̲͔̃͒ͣ̀͊̀͌͑́́ͬ̾ͅĮ̸̵̠̣̣̟͓̭̰͍̝̬̫̗̦̘̳̗͊͂́̓͐̍̽̔͌̅̐̊N̷̦̙̳̥͉̜̳̺͉̪͎̏ͩͫ̃̈́͂ͫ̄̏̂ͪ̅͢͝ͅG͈̲̠̩͕̭͕̹̮ͣ͛͌͛ͣ̏͛̆͒͌͠

She watches the tongue flicks around as the grip on her body loosens up and she wiggles out of that things grasp. The tongue retreats back to the mouth of darkness as the whole entity seems to stumble backwards. The mouth closes up and the eye closes as well as large hands try to hide it away from the world and the girl can finally get a look at the thing that almost finalized her demise. It was a large, tall, dark figure in an almost pure white suit with a black tie that had red markings. The figure coughs and gags loudly while mumbling something under its breath. The young girl slowly starts to back away as sweat begins to bead on her face but as soon as she begins to calm herself again, she steps on a twig and it snaps loudly. Her heart drops to her feet as she hears the sound and the figure jolts at the noise and slowly turns around to face her. As the figure turns, the young girl realizes that this creature has no face so she keeps extremely still, hoping that if she doesn't move, that it won't notice her. It stands up straight, being almost as tall as the trees. It slowly came closer and closer until it stood right in front of her. The figure loomed over her small body, casting a shadow on her. It's "hair" blew in the wind as it stood there, making the young girl shallow and small breaths so she wouldn't move as much. Suddenly, a voice boomed around her.

W̸̸̨̡̲̲̹͎͚͇͓̪̘̙͎͙̿̎ͬͣ̂ͦ̈ͣ͡ͅh̵̢͚̰͉͕͎̲͚̠̎ͯ͂ͮ̾͑͡͠ͅo̧͎̠̯͕͇̝̻̟̣̺̘̮͍̜̤̿ͩ͒͒͆ͥ̂́̂ͨ̕ ̶͔̜͉̞̝̻͚͙͙͇͉̞̮̫̞̖̹͆ͮ͗̌̋́͛͛̕͟ͅả̸̧̪͈͔͔͓̤͇̤̞̾̈́͊͘r̀͊̉̆̋͌̽̅̓̽̃͋̑ͩ͏̷̠̭̰̯eͨͥ̉ͦͮ͐ͦ̆̉̚͞͏̶͚͙̹̣̼̝̙̥̦̟͙̣̰̕͢ͅͅ ̄ͭ͗̓̔͐̚͘͏̶̮̟̞͔̹̤̯̰͘͡yͨͥ̀̎̏̓̓ͯ̊̓͏̸͏҉̝̞̪̪̮̦̩̭̟͉̼͍̥ǫ̻̠̯̱͎͉̞̫̖̗̹͍͓͈̉͌́̿̾ͤ͐͋ͣͦ͛͒͑̑̎͑̏͘͜ͅu̧̢̦̹̦̳̹̺̱͊͛͐̓̒̂̕͢ ̫̻̠̭̳̱̹͔̠̱̙͍̱̦̟̹͒̒͛̊ͤ͢͞͠ͅţ̶ͣ̄̀̂́͏̢̟̬̞̤̣̘̠ǫ̸̦͇͙̮̩̯͕͈ͦ̀̇̅̏̅̀ͯͭ̽̍͐̆̓͛̉͘ ̸̡̱̮̣̦̟̟͍͕̆́ͥ͊̆ͩͤ̓ḑ̡̜͍̮̼̣̖̗̹̟̟̙͊ͨͬ̍̿̿ͬ͆̈́́̒ͫ̾ͩ͌ͬ̂̀̚̕ả̢̛̱͈̣͚͇̟̰̟̺̘̱̤ͪ̋̒̈ͬͥ̃͘ͅr̵̢̢̻̣̥̭̹͖͌͛̉̎ͩ͑͗ͣ̂̒̃͋̀ͩ̅̂͡ę̶̡̧̥͚͍̝̥͍̝̖̗̤̞̻͚̠̣͓̃͛ͦ͐̊ͬ̀̃͐̋̐͛̓ ͓͕͎̣͓̦̪̯̪̙̬͈̱̙̮̭̳ͨ͛ͬ̈̆̂͜͠s̨̘̣̤̙͚̮̯͈̼̱̩͕̩̦̾ͩ̎̊ͫ̓ͦ́͒̐ͥͪ̉̒̈̎̽̍ͯ͠t̵͓̼̯̣̤̗̥͖͖͆̀͂̓ͬ͑͆ͩͯͭ̇̋̆̈̂͟͞͝͠e̴̢̘͎̻͇̻̗̝̫̖ͪ̅̍ͫ̽͋̕ͅp̵̨̘̦̤̩̗̝͍̜̙̝͚̺̩ͨ̅̃̉͌ͨ͗̾̅̕͝ ̨̨̻̜̲̭̞̞̼̫̱̝͉͙͓́͂͐͛̂̾f̶̸̸̛̄̊͆̉̅̚҉̯͙̺̳̦̲̰̻̥̬̼͕͖̰̠̜̺ǫ̸̩͎͍͇ͤ̈̑̇̑̂̇̋ǫ̛͇͔̙̤̳̉ͥ̌̈̇͌ͣ͆̀̌ͥͯ̽ͯ͑ͨ̕t̢ͫ̑̌͑ͮ̅ͩͨ͊ͣ̐̑ͥ͡͡͏̮͓̥͓̼̱̯̲̩̺͓͖̩̘͔̙̜̪͖ ̸̶̛̯̖̳͇̞̖̩͉̣̹͈̪ͤ̅̀ͭ̐ͬ̃͛ͣ̌͌̂̕ṉ̛̜͖̭͔͕̓̔͛̑͒ͮ́̓̉͘ȩ̸̨̜̤̮̼̪̦̹̼͚͖̠̠͋̾̄ͤ͂̌͋ͬ̉ͦͯ̀͡ͅa̵̳͙̙̳̰̖̟͚̪͈͔̗͓̮͛̀͊ͪͬ̋̋͘͠r̢̋̑ͯ̋͑ͬ̀̽ͯ̍͐̿ͩ͐̇͆͏̶̙͉̬̙ ̧̈́ͮ̽̍̋͊ͣ͆̀͊͗̋̏͗̚҉̶͠͏̱̦̲̭͙̪m̢̝̝͚͓̝̱͇̠̞̣̭̮̟̮̠͈̆ͬͤ̔ͤ̂̾̌ͨͬͣ͌̿͂̃͑ͅy̹̮̲̬̬͚̞̯̖̬͔̤̓ͤͮ̃͆͐̋̈́̄͗ͪ͐̈́̔̒̚͜͝ ̡̮̝͍̮̯̰̄̑̔ͮ̎̓̏̈́̊̈ͫ͛͑ͩ̽̚͜h̡̛͎̼̜̠͉̮͖͈̭̦͔̟̼̹͖͉͕̻͔̋̌̓̾ͣ̀͐͗̆͐̓̓̄ͧ͢͠ȍ̢̟̞͔̫ͦ͋͟m͖̹̻̩̠͇̺̗̱̯͉͖̯̤͕̹̏ͪ́̊ͧ̓ͩ̏̕͜ͅe̔̉ͪͬ̐͋̍ͧ̋̌ͮ̈́͐ͦ̑̂͛҉͢͏̬̩͍̟̼̝̰̗͔͈̫͈͎̰͚̯̜ͅ?̵̜̫̯̳̅ͪ͋ͯ͜

The voice was distorted beyond all comprehension and just hearing it made the girl's head start spin in anguish and her ears ring. She screams in pain and clamps her hands to her ears and stumbles back, dropping her letter in the process. The figure tilts its head as the letter falls to the ground, kneels as he goes to pick it up and seemingly reads it with its featureless face, more so focusing on the paper of gibberish that came with the letter. The girl looks at the figure with a worried expression, looking back and forth from the letter and it. After some time, the figure "looks" at the girl, raises a hand to it featureless face and seemingly coughs before speaking again, despite not having a mouth. 

"I see. You were told to come here, by a family member no less. Which means one of your ancestors knew and probably made a deal with me. But that doesn't explain why they sent you to me." it says in a low voice. The young girl just stares at the figure, not knowing what to do now that she can understand the creature but she keeps her head low and looks to the ground. Suddenly it speak again, "Well, since you were sent to me, that means you're in my care and ultimately my property as disgusting as that sounds. Come." The figure holds out it's large hand towards the girl and she reluctant takes it. The figure then stands tall again and begins walking in the direction she was heading as soon, a huge mansion reveals itself among the trees in the dark forest. The creature stop by the door and lets go of the girl's hand before backing the door and facing the girl. "Now that you're here, I shall introduce myself. I am known as N̴̶̡̧y͘͝a͘͢͞r̷͟͡͠l̡a̶̴t͟͠h҉̷̧͢o̴̡͝t̷̛͢͞ę̶͘p͡. Oh pardon me." The figure clears its throat. "You may call me Mr. Nyar. I have many names but my true name is a bit hard for your mortal mind to comprehend. And the topic of names," the Nyar kneels again to look at the young girl directly, "What is your name?" he asks. 

The young girl, still stunned by all that's happened tonight, takes in a sharp breath to calm herself. "Kala Mitty. My name is Kala Mitty." Mr. Nyar, despite not having an facial features, seemed to smile after hearing her name. He stands up, facing the door as he places both hands on the large mansion door. "Well Kala, welcome to your new home!!!" he says as he pushes open the doors and from that day, Kala knew that her life would become more interesting and definitely become a hell of a lot more weird.


	2. A Nice Kind Of Sad

As the lights from in the main hall shine brightly, Kala's eyes begin to adjust to her surroundings and she was in awe. High ceilings, beautiful art and statues and, the center piece, a bifurcated staircase. Everything from the walls to the floor, the lights and carpets, everything just looked so.....elegant. Before she could even stop herself, her body was already moving to inspect and marvel at every small detail. As she moves across the floor, she feels weightless, as if she can relax and just enjoy the things in front of her. As she started to drift off into her own little world, she hears a slight chuckle and she was painfully reminded of the predicament she's in.

As Nyar chuckles to himself, he closes back the door, "No no. Don't mind me. Please. Do have a look around. If anything, I'm just a bit surprised that you're so fond of everything so far. Once you're done, please stand next to me" he says as he stands in the middle of the main hall, right in front of the stairs. Kala didn't notice it at first but at the foot of the staircase were two rather large bat looking statues. Out of curiosity, she makes her way over to him so she can get a better look at the strange statues. Once Kala was next to him, Nyar straighten up his suit, raised an arm and snapped his long fingers. The sound echoed through the room at an almost crystal clear frequency and after the silence started to set back in, the statues began to shift. The metallic coating almost seemed to drip off of the figure that emerged from the bat statues. The two figures, now practically finished forming, stood before them. They mirrored each other almost like perfect copies. Two adult looking people with skin as dark as the night itself, with long hair to match. Their eyes looked pale, almost as if they were blind but Kala could tell with utmost certainty that they could see. They wore a similar outfit to Nyar, black pants and shoes but instead wore a red and black vest with a white long sleeve undershirt. They also wore a tie with the same strange design that's also on Nyar's tie. As they look down at Kala, they do a slight bow to her. "Welcome home, Miss." they say in unison. Kala flinches slightly as she hears these two new people call her Miss, which Nyar chuckles at before speaking. "Now now you two. You're making our dear guest flustered." "Oh. So sorry." they say as they stand up straight with their hands behind their back. "Now, introduce yourself." Nyar says to the twins. They look at each other and then to Kala before speaking. The one on Kala's right starts speaking first. "I'm Jes-" "NO!" Nyar's voice boomed in the room as he spoke. "I'm not allowing you two to do that Jess and Jay bit just please tell her your names, you rascals." One of the twins giggle while the other rolls their eyes. The one on the right speaks up again, "My name is Niko" "And mine is Niki" says the one on the left. Kala is left a bit speechless but speaks up. "I uh h-hello. My name is Kala." The twins then take Kala's hands, one for each, and begin so shake them. "Oh, it's such a pleasure to meet you." they say in unison. "Sir kept saying how lonely it was getting in the manor." Niko says. "And we can't exactly leave so we were getting lonely too." says Niko. "So we're so so SO happy to have you here, Kala." 

Nyar puts one of his hands to his face and shakes his head. As Niki and Niko shake Kala's hands, she notices that their nails seem to be painted red or rather, stained red. She looked at them both again. They're practically identical and she knew it was gonna be a pain to figure out who was who in the future so she speaks up, "Um. Would it be possible to give you both something so i could tell you apart? That is, if you don't mind." The twins stop shaking Kala's hands and look at each other thoughtfully before snapping in unison. Niko is the first to speak, "You could maybe do our hair a certain way. Our hair is long enough that if done differently you should be able to tell the difference from a distance." Niki nods. Kala looks at them with suspicion, "And you won't switch hair styles to try to prank me?" Niki snickers and then covers their mouth to stifle a laugh while Niko chuckles. "It seems you're starting to get to know us quickly and no. We won't change them unless told otherwise by you or Sir." Kala looks at the two of them and sighs. "Okay. Turn around, I'll do your hair. I have few spare ruffles on me." The twins turn around and sit neatly on the floor. "We can't wait to see what you come up with." They say in union. Kala rolls her eyes and get to work, pulling and twisting until she steps back to take a look at her work, only now noticing that both of them had pointed ears. "Okay. I think I'm done." she says. Niki's hair was done up in a high ponytail while Niko's hair was put into a poofy pigtails. The twins stand up and take a look at each other and then look at their own hair before hugging Kala in a double hug. "Thank you so much Mistress, we're forever grateful!" they say in unison as they twirl her around. Nyar coughs and the twins stop twirling and put Kala down. "Kala, Niki and Niko are the Manors' protectors and starting today, they are your protectors as well." The twins seem to beam at Kala as they smile slightly. Nyar speaks up again, "That being said, I'll let them show you to your room. We'll get your belongings from the orphanage tomorrow." Kala looks back at Nyar, "Wait, my room? But i haven't even-" "Mistress, come come." the twins say, as they pull her up the stairs. "You have a few rooms to pick from. We have to look though them all to find the one you like the most. The twins giggle as they guide her up the stairs, as Nyar watches them leave. As they go out of slight, a black cloud envelopes him as he disappears.

As Niki and Niko showcase all the potential rooms that Kala could stay in, one eventually sticks out to her. It wasn't a super large room in comparison to some others but the thing that stood out was a vanity table that had a singular book on it. Mesmerized by it, Kala slowly enters the room to get a better look at it. It seem to be a hard cover, medium, black book with a red and white symbol that was similar to the one on Nyar's tie. Cautiously, she reaches a hand out to touch the book. As she reaches she suddenly hears the twins call for her and she flinches back, as if she was snapped out of a trance. "Are you okay, Mistress?" asks Niko. "We were calling out to you for a while but you didn't seem to hear us." says Niki. Kala looks at the twins and then around the room. "Yeah I....I just think i was too interested in the room is all. I like this one a lot." She says trying not to make them worry as she stand in front of the book, using her body to block the book behind her. The room's colour was a dark blue with some dark purple, ash grey and blacks. The bed has blue and black sheets with pillows of the same colour on a fluffy looking mattress. In the corner of the room was a dark oak wardrobe and a dark oak chest at the foot of the bed. The twins look at each other and then look outside as they slowly slip in the room and close the door behind them. Niko kneels in front of Kala while Niki stands by the door. "Listen Mistress. This room....is a bit special. One of your ancestors was supposed to stay with us, as you are. However, things did not go as planned. They never returned but all they left was that book and a note that left Sir in dismay for months, maybe even years. Its been to long to remember. So please Mistress. If you do intend to use this room, please treat it with care." Niko says to her. Their pale, silver eyes looking though her, filling her with a sense of sadness. She sighs and speaks, " I understand. I shall treat this room with upmost respect." Niko smiles and hugs Kala suddenly before getting up to leave with Niki. As they leave, Niki speaks up, "Since it is a bit late, we won't be having a traditional dinner but just something small that you can go to bed without feeling hungry." Kala nods and the twins leave, closing the door behind them, leaving Kala to look around the room more. She runs her fingers across the cold blue walls until she's next to the fluffy bed. She sits on it, feeling the bounce of the mattress and the softness of the assorted pillows. As she looks at the sturdy framing, she realizes that's made of the same dark oak as the chest and wardrobe. She looks over to the vanity table, it's the same dark oak as well. As she looks, her eyes are drawn to the book again as curiosity bubbles inside of her. She looks to the door to see if she could see the shadow of the twins feet by the door but they truly were gone. She gets up and slowly makes her way to the table, sitting in its' matching chair as she looks over the book again. Her fingers gently reach out and touch the books surface and as soon as she does, she feels a strong surge of energy pulse through her. She jerks her hand back as she jumps up from the chair, stumbling backwards. She takes a moment to look at her hand and fingers to make sure that it was okay and once she was sure that she was okay, she fixed the chair back in place and quietly leaves the room to go look for the twins, closing the door behind her.

As Kala recalls her steps to the staircase and makes her way down, she's face to face with the main doors and two hallways on either side of her. She looks back and forth between them before sighing in defeat and calling out for the twins. "Niki? Niko? Where are you?" Some distant noise from the right wing as distant voices are heard, "Oh? Is that you Mistress? We're in the kitchen. You can join us if you so wish" she hears them say. As she makes her way to the kitchen, she looks at the art that lines the walls and the lights that guide her way. They all seemed so expensive and genuine as well, she dare not touch them knowing the position she was in right now. She soon makes her way to the large kitchen as the twins look around and ponder to themselves and then welcome her. "Welcome Mistress. What would you like for this evening?" they ask her. She ponders for a bit as well. She didn't take the time to think about what she wanted to have for dinner. "Hmmm. Maybe...something with a cup of tea? Maybe like....a sandwich?" The twins nod as they get started. Niko starts on boiling the water, "Something like a black tea perhaps? Or maybe something soothing? Like chamomile?" "Black tea sounds nice actually, maybe with some milk and sugar." she says. Niko nods as Niki speaks up, "If you are settling on sandwiches, we have cheese, peanut butter, different kinds of jam and chocolate spread but we save that for breakfast time." Niki winks as they continue, "We also have ham along with other meats, eggs and other assortment of vegetables for pairing. On the topic of sandwiches, we also have quiche. Egg, veg and cheese quiche. I can prepare them for you if you want." "Hmm it does sound like it wouldn't take that long. I'll have the quiche." she says. Niki also nods and now Kala watches the twins get to work. Niko steeping the tea and Niki preparing a quiche mold with a egg, veg and cheese mix and adding it to the oven. Niko offers Kala a cup of water as she waits. As everything finishes up, the twins ask her to wait in the dining room so that they can bring out the food to her. Niko accompanies her to the table as they pull out her chair and get her seated. Niki soon after came from the kitchen, holding a covered tray, setting it down in front of her and reveling a beautifully decorated quiche with a warm cup of black tea in a cute teacup. Kala does a small gasp at how cute everything was placed and set up. The twins smile in admiration to Kala's reaction. "We hope you enjoy it." Niki says. "Now we have to find something for Sir to have but we're not to sure." says Niko. "He said he didn't want anything but we don't want to get him." they say in a strained voice. Kala thinks for a moment before calling the twins over and whispering to them and as she does, their eyes light up as they nod to Kala. 

In a dark room, Nyar looks out of a window, seemingly at the moon as his tentacle like "hair" starts to rise and whip around him aggressively until he hears a knock at the door. His hair settles down as he fixes his tie as he speaks, "Come in." As the door opens, Niko steps in with a covered tray. "I know you said you didn't want anything too large but the Mistress, Niki and I came up with something that you might enjoy." They set the tray down on a nearby table, bows and takes their leave, closing the door as they leave. Nyar look at the covered tray and slowly uncover it only to chuckle as he sees what it is. Under the cover was a slice of quiche and a cup of warm black coffee with accompanying milk and sugar. Next to the coffee was a note. Nyar picks it up and reads it as it simply read "Thank You." Nyar smiles as he takes a seat and has his dinner as Kala snuggles into her new bed as she sleeps, wondering what new odd things will bring her.


	3. A Voice From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized late that there may or may not be spelling errors in the last 2 chapters. I've tried to fix them but they don't seem to change, so I will be using a different method to upload chapters from now on. If the errors are no longer there, then it probably fixed itself. Anyways, enjoy~

As the sun peeks through the windows of the dark bedroom, Kala slowly wakes up, takes a stretch and yawns before she takes a look around her room. Only, it wasn't her room. She suddenly panics and hops out of the bed to rush to the door when she passes the vanity table and catches a glimpse of herself and then she remembered what happened the night before. She looked at herself in the nightgown the twins had provided for her in the mirror. She twirls a bit a giggles to herself before looking at the vanity once more, her eyes falling on the black book that was on its table once more. She glances at the bedroom door, looking and listening for any indication of someone being awake. When she hears nothing, she sits down at the vanity again and sighs as she looks at the book and reaches out to touch it. 

As she does, a familiar shock runs through her but she holds on to the book cover and slowly, the tingling sensation tones down a bit. Kala takes a breathe and opens up the book to its' first page. A surge of electricity flows through her again as the book opens up to her. The first page was inscribed with symbols and what she could assume to be runes but she didn't know what for. “Well, I guess some are probably meant to keep people out but I already started...and if this belonged to my ancestor, then I want to know more.” she thinks to herself. As she looks at the symbols more, her head begins to spin and she decides to try to turn the page to read more. Once again, another shock runs through her as she turns the page. The next pages open up to a dairy of the previous owner. As the shock slowly tones down she read the page slowly. 

“05/02/1989. I've found the manor that my father told me about. He hasn't been back in months and this is the only place I haven't checked. Mother told me it made no sense to look for him and that he was just a rambling mad man but this manor is proof enough. I'm going to knock on the door. I hope I find something. 

06/02/1989. I was invited to stay the night since it was last the day before. I also made an.....interesting discovery with this manor. I always had a wild imagination but I never thought seriously about these sorts of things. Nevertheless, the 'twins' say that they insure my safety until their master comes back. I know they aren't human....so what kind of creature is their master I wonder. 

06/02/1989. Their master is....nothing close to human. Even though it dawns a somewhat human form, its presence is still dizzying nonetheless. But I can't leave now, if it knows my father or for some reason my father this....creature....I should be able to find something. Anything. Father...I miss you. 

07/02/1989. I stayed the night again and I'm going to try to talk to the creature that owns this manor. To be honest, I'm scared out of my mind but...I should be okay...I hope. 

07/02/1989. I was able to talk to the creature without running for my life. He calls himself Mr. Nyar. He even apologized for his 'current form'. He said it's usually a bit more humanoid but something hasn't been right for the past few days so wanted to have multiple short conversations so that I could maintain my sanity. How....thoughtful? But I did get something. According to-” 

“Mistress Kala? Are you awake? Breakfast is served and I've come to fetch you!” One of the twins call out to her from beyond her closed bedroom door. She flinches and loses her focus, shaking her head. She looks at the door and back at the book, her arm almost completely numb from the low tingling feeling from the book. With a sigh, she closes the book and the tingling feeling slowly subsides as she looks at the cover of the black book once more. She gets up to greet the twin that woke her, which upon opening the door, realizes that it was Niki. “Oh. Good Morning Niki. Would it be okay to come down wearing this?” Kala asks, still in her sleeping . Niki looks her up and down and snickers to themselves, “Oh I think that Sir might absolutely love to see you as you are buuuuuuut-” Kala rolls her eyes and snickers and turns to back them, “Yeah yeah, I'll just put on something light, maybe a robe?” “That should suffice, yes.” Niki says with a hand to their mouth, still chuckling to themselves. Kala sticks her tongue out and closes the door behind her as she follows Niki to the dinning room. 

As they approach the dinning room, light suddenly fills the room as Niko draws back the curtains, letting the light flood in to every corner of the room. As Niko ties up the curtains, she sees Niki and Kala and greets them, waving with a big smile on their face. “Good morning Miss!” “Good morning Niko.” Kala says as Niki seats her only for both Niki and Niko to scurry into the kitchen, giggling all the while as they left Kala alone. Or at least she was alone, until a dark mist slowly entered the dinning room, making its' way to the other end of the table, to the chair directly in front of her. It slowly swirled and almost struggled to form into its desired shape until, eventually, Nyar materialized before her. Despite not having a face, he looked tired. His head was rested in hand that was propped up on the table and his “hair” looked a bit disheveled. Kala slowly takes in all of this new behavior until she realizes that her host is practically shirtless, that is to say his shirt was practically falling off of him. She immediately looks to her lap to avoid looking up but doesn't want to be rude so she speaks up. “Um...good morning, Mr. Nyar.” Kala says in an almost annoyed tone of voice. Nyar's hair suddenly perks up as he hears Kala's voice and looks in her direction to see her avoiding his gaze. He clears his throat and fixes his shirt as he responds, “Ah. Yes. Good Morning Kala. Ahem. I trust you slept well.” “Yes, yes I did. Thank you.” she says. “Well, that's good because we need to discuss our activities for today.” He says as he rests his arms on the table again after fixing himself. 

Kala looks up from her lap with a confused look, “Activities? What activities?” she asks. Nyar seems to smile as his head cocks to aside. “Have you forgotten? We're going to solidify our contact and you living here.” he says. “We're going to take a trip to your old orphanage and reclaim your old life. Your new life begins here.”


	4. A Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I was in a bit of a bad place and was just sitting on this. I hope its not too lack luster. 
> 
> -Kupa

“Your new life begins here.” As the words echo in the dinning room and around Kala's head, her eyes widen a bit as the realization actually hit her. This...this manor was her home now. These...people...were now her family. The thought makes her head spin a bit and her chest feels heavy. Her head fills with thoughts and questions she never really thought about until now. The world spins and blur around until-

“ **KALA!!!** ” Nyar's voice booms as it snaps Kala back into reality. Sweat drips down her face and her breathing is shallow. She looks at Nyar, who was now by her side and on one knee to meet her “face to face”. The twins were now also in the room, looking back and forth at each other only to look back at Kala. Niki holds a serving tray close to their chest as Niko pours Kala a cup of water. “Kala, are you alright? I realized you weren't responsive as I was talking to you and the twins said you started to look pale.” Kala looks at the twins and then looks at Nyar again. _“What just happened to me?”_ she thinks to herself as she looks downs at her hands. They're shaking. She sighs and takes a sip of water and tries to speak slowly. “I...I'm not entirely sure myself to be quite honest. My head was just...filled with these questions and thoughts that....I never actually tried to answer until now and its nauseating.” she says. She looks back in her lap, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Nyar looks at Kala and then at the twins. His hair “tentacles” whips up behind Kala's chair, signaling to the twins to head into the kitchen. The twins look at each other and slowly make their way to the kitchen. As they leave, Nyar brings his hand up to Kala's face to tilt her face to meet his.

“Now, Kala, if you want some time before we go to the orphanage? We can go tomorrow if that would make you more comfortable.” Nyar offers. Kala looks at Nyar's featureless face, somehow he still manages to look concerned. She's avoids his gaze as best as she can. “I'm sorry for making you worry, I just....everything's moving so fast and I didn't think about it until now.” she says. “That's understandable. You did only come into my care yesterday. The least I could have done was let you have breakfast first.” Nyar says as he gets up, making his way back to his chair. “Why don't we take some to time to eat and wake up first. We can discuss the orphanage later. I can even reschedule it for a different day or whenever you're ready.” Kala plays with the strings of her robe as Nyar talks to her. She does want to go but....maybe Nyar is right. She sighs and looks at Nyar again, ”Let's just....finish breakfast first and go from there.” she says. Nyar nods and makes a beckoning hand gesture towards the kitchen.

The twins come out slowly with two trays each, only to put those down, run back to the kitchen and bring more food. Nyar seems to “squint” at the twins as they do this and Kala just watches with a bit of confusion. They continue to do this until almost the whole table is filled with trays. They snicker as Nyar rubs his temples, “What....are you two doing?” he asks. Niko comes forward and speaks while Niki keeps snickering behind them, “Well, in an effort to 'lighten the mood' we decided to make breakfast a bit more....special. If you don't mind.” If Nyar had eyebrows he would raise them but gives the twins a hand gesture to which they excitedly take the covers of the trays.

Everything. Was. Cute.

Cute for Kala at least. Some of the coffees had foam cats poking their heads out, other hand simple cute designs. All the food was sat on very colourful plates and some of the food was made to look like a castle or a car or some other funny shape. Kala giggles after she takes this all in and Nyar can only bring a hand to his face and sigh only to let out a small chuckle under his breath afterwards. “Okay you two,” He says, calling the twin, “take a seat. It's time to have breakfast.” The twins rush to their seats as Kala thanks them and they dig in.

As they finish up their breakfast, the twins stay back to clean up and when Kala asks to help, they assure her that have it covered. As she makes her way back to the dinning room, she notices that Nyar seemingly disappeared. With a sigh, she makes her way back to her room to fetch her clothes and make her way to the bathroom the twins showed her the previous night. As she steps into the bathroom and readies the bath, there's a knock on the door. “Kala. May I speak with you?” Nyar asks through the door in a hushed tone of voice. “Talking through the door will suffice as to not invade your privacy.” Kala looks at the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and walks to the door, leaning her back against it. “Yes?. I'm here” she says through the door. “ I wanted to say sorry again for this morning. I didn't intend to rush you and I certainly didn't intend or expect you to have the reaction you did. With all that being said, I do have some 'news' for you. More of a realization really.” Nyar says. Kala turns her head to the right slightly as he said this and after pausing for a moment to think about what that could me, she asks him to continue. “Well. You did leave the orphanage late last night. Alone. Did you tell anyone you were leaving? Did you tell a care taker that you would be right back? If so, I could imagine that they would be more than a bit worried since you didn't come back. With that in mind, if me accompanying you worries or frightens you, you could make the initial trip to the orphanage to let them know that you're safe. The twins would lead you to the forest edge and be right there when your ready to return. On the unfortunate chance that I have to accompany you to adopt you from the orphanage, despite you practically be an adult, I would change my form to use a more 'palatable' look.” he says. As Kala listens to Nyar, presses the side of her face on the door and starts to bite the nail on her thumb. After a brief moment, she speaks up, “Fine. Come with me. My old home is gone and although those people were like family, they probably didn't care. They were just doing their jobs. Not like I had any friends there either. So lets just get this over with. The fast I can settle in, the lest frantic I might be.” There's silence for a bit as it hanged in the air, getting more and more dense until, “Understood. I will meet you at the front door.” Nyar says. Kala holds her breath as she listens to Nyar's steps drift away into silence. Once she's certain she's all alone, she begins to cleanse herself and her thoughts with a long bath.

Nyar paces back and forth as he waits for Kala, replaying her response and her tone of voice. He sighs with annoyance and rubs his temples as he paces, not even realizing that Kala was watching him with the twins, until they call out to him. “Sir. Mistress is ready for her trip.” they say in unison. Nyar looks at the three of them and takes a minute to look at Kala. She was wearing something similar to the twins. A black dressy shirt with red ruffles around the neck and short puffy sleeves, a short black puffy skirt with red accents, black stockings and black bow shoes with red bow on top of them. As he makes “eye contact” with Kala, she hides her face and the twins giggle. “Aw its okay, Mistress. Would rather pick something else?” Niki asks. “No no, we're already probably pretty late. We should get going.” she says as she runs down the stairs to be by Nyar's side. Nyar chuckles and turns Kala around, “One moment please. Can't exactly leave like this now can I? Humans are very jumpy.” Kala blinks blankly before she notices the black smoke at her feet. She whips around to see Nyar in a new form, a human form. Still very, very tall but now he had skin as dark as the twin with the same the glassy eyes, his tentacles now replaces with long locs that still seems alive in this form as the rest on his shoulders. Kala can only stare at him as he looks down at her. “Shall we go?” he asks with a hand out to her, now with a mouth that she could actually see. Speechless, Kala takes his hand as he opens the front door to the mansion, now ready to tackle the next obstacle that stood in their path.


End file.
